


Date Night

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: Parenthood must be tough





	Date Night

Conventional wisdom dictated that married couples with children make an effort to go out on a date once in a while. On the third thursday of this month, Relena and Heero engaged in the new ritual. Azula was in the care of her aunt and uncle. She had adjusted quickly to their lives, although the adults in the house were at times frazzled and unsure of their actions. Disciplinary action was questioned on a regular basis. The responsibility of Zuzu's basic needs was shifting hourly. Parenthood exhausted him in a way that nothing else did. He used to be able to go without sleep for days for missions and yet the sleep deprivation from Azula's nightmares was overwhelming his ability to think. Relena was faring much better than him. She survived through various cups of caffeine rich coffee.

Azula smiled every morning as if nothing had happened. Zuzu followed her around, content as her. Relena walked into the kitchen behind her. Her eyes were weary, deep purple bags lived under them. She yawned, managed a small smile and gave a small kiss to her equally exhausted husband. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes, allowing himself a micronap.

"Date tonight." Relena said.

"Hn," was his response.

Azula sat at the breakfast table. "Breakfast?" She questioned. Heero sighed. It never ended.

The restaurant chosen for their date tonight was in the city. The restaurant followed the highest security protocols with regards to the kinds of clientele that regularly dined there. It was Relena's first visit to the restaurant. Heero had visited several times before and found it secure enough. The food quality was lacking however. Relena's drink was proportionally more alcohol than other ingredients. The appetizer was not seasoned with any type of salt. Heero's patience with the staff was wearing thin. When their entrees arrived to their table, the food on the plates were unappetizing. Heero stood, dropped barely enough to cover the bill and pulled Relena out of her chair.

"We are leaving." She nodded without question and followed.

He let Relena in the car, got into the driver's seat. The car sped out of the parking lot.

Two hours of driving later, Heero stopped the car. Relena stepped out, she saw the ocean. The nearest beach was over 3 hours away.

Relena took off her high heel shoes, she took Heero's hand and ran towards the beach, laughing as she pulled him into the water.

The moon shone over the beach and a couple hugging under a quilt.

"You're freezing." Heer commented, as Relena shivered in his embrace.

"I thought body heat was the best way to keep warm. It should work best when there isn't any clothing between the bodies, right?"

He smiled softly and kissed her. "We should get home."


End file.
